Robotics Notes - The Man Behind the Mask
by RedDawnRocker
Summary: Four years have passed since the Robotics Club saved the world. With thier club leaders now gone, the remaining young members try to find thier own directions in life after Graduation. Will they be able to overcome thier tragic past lives to find the happiness they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**The shows Robotics;Notes and Steins;Gate are property of Japan's Production I.G, as are all the characters portrayed within this story and the root storyline ideas I've built upon for a possible and quite probable future based on the story timelines and directions themselves. My full respect goes to Production I.G. for creating the perfect meshed single anime world I've seen in decades. Thank you for Chaos;Head, Steins;Gate and of course, the ever so enjoyable Robotics;Notes.**

* * *

><p><strong>"BY THE BLESSING OF THE SEVEN GODDESSES, I NOW MAKE MY ADVENT OF FOUR HUNDRED LIGHT YEARS!" - Mr. PleiadesSubaru Hidaka**

* * *

><p><strong>Robotics; Notes – The Man Behind the Mask<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in thought Subaru Hidaka limped along, dragging his wheeled suitcase behind him, thinking back to how this all began. He was a loner, a man without a friend in the World. How did things change? Despite the pain, despite the injuries, despite the potential loss of the entire World he found the resolve to fight harder than ever, to find that which he never thought possible in his life, friendship...and love.<strong>

**"What's wrong, Subaru?", Junna Daitoku asked of possibly her best friend in the World. Just a few years back they were strangers, now he had become not only her best friend but her surrogate brother, always watching over and protecting the somewhat shy often flustered girl she was known to be. In the last few years she too had grown. She'd learned to trust and to believe in herself and she owed it all to her big brother and the friends that brought them together.**

**"Just thinking of Kaito and Akito," Subaru admitted knowing it would bring up a sore subject to both Jun and himself.**

**"They're gone, Subaru. They're in a better place now." Jun answered sadly shaking her head, "It's just the three of us now".**

**"Four!" Subaru happily corrected Jun.**

**"Yes, four." Jun smiled knowing full well she shouldn't forget her own adopted big sister, "We can't forget your fiancee now can we?" Jun giggled.**

**Defensively. Subaru snapped back, "She's my girlfriend! Not my fiancee!"**

**"Yet," Jun giggled, "but we all know that will be changing soon won't we? You're going to meet her family this weekend aren't you?" Jun inquired playfully.**

**"Well...yes," stuttered Subaru "but I haven't asked her the other question yet, so please don't call her my fiancee. She'll probably turn me down anyway".**

**"Trust me," Jun responded with a confidence he'd never quite seen in her "she already knows the answer. She's just waiting for you to man up and ask the question".**

**Quickly changing the subject Subaru snapped at his little sister, "and why so gloomy over Kaito and Akito, Jun. You're acting like they died or something. Kaito went off to follow his dream in the space program and we all knew after the kiss she wouldn't let him go anywhere without her" . Subaru smiled that smirky smile he used to be known to smile under that mask he wore, oh so many, years ago.**

**Jun began to smile herself, continuing Subaru's thought while getting one more shot in "and everyone knows that all this time he was in fact her dream, and we all know who your dream is".**

**Just as Subaru was about to issue a non-denying denial his phone rang a particularly familiar ringtone causing Jun to break into laughter over Subaru's flustered red-faced look.**

**"Speak of the devil" Jun laughed "or is that your angel" Jun continued jokingly.**

**Subaru answered the phone shyly, almost trying to hide it, and his words from Jun, but with her standing only two to three feet away from him it just wasn't happening no matter how hard he tried.**

**"Hi, honey" Subaru spoke in a hushed tone. "Just hanging with Jun. We're headed over to see Frau now" he continued. "Yes, I'll ask her about you borrowing a costume but I kinda have mine already. It's something special for you. Something I haven't told you about yet".**

**A stunned look fell across Jun's face. "Could it be?!" she thought to herself. "Is he actually finally about to share his best kept secret with his dearest lady". She thought that part of his life would only ever be open to Kaito, Akito, Frau and herself. She was stunned he was about to let the cat out of the bag; stunned but happy. If there was ever a question on that last .0001 % chance of getting a no from his lady this would be the deal-sealer to make it a perfect 100%.**

**"Honey, we're at Frau's place. I better get off the phone before getting on her intercom. You know how she is about being spied on" he giggled. "Pick me up here after work?".**

**Jun watched as Subaru's face became an even redder shade than she thought possible.**

**"Here baby?! now?!" Subaru almost begged the girl on the other end of the phone, "but honey, Jun is right next to me. She'll hear." Flustered, he tried begging for forgiveness not even realizing what he said wrong "okay! okay! I love you baby." Subaru proclaimed defeated by his very emotions not wanting to disappoint the first girl to ever give him the time of day, delivering a muffled kiss into the phone as Jun watched on giggling with an uncharacteristic evil smile on her face. "Frau is definitely rubbing off on her and not in a good way" Subaru thought to himself. "See you soon" Subaru confirmed with a happy grin just before hanging up his phone.**

**A cold chill ran down Subaru's spine as he began to realize that Jun and he had in fact reached the end of thier short but somewhat dreaded (on his part) journey.**

**"What's wrong, Subaru?" Jun asked with a hint of concern.**

**"We're here." Subaru responded in a fearful way.**

**A face popped on the security viewscreen on the door in front of them. The blonde, somewhat beautiful but also somewhat bonkers face of the girl they knew as Frau Koujiro appeared demanding an answer to a question they knew all too well.**

**"Password?!" she demanded.**

**"What's today's password, Subaru?" Jun inquired.**

**"I refuse to say it!" Subaru snapped at Frau just to see the security screen go blank.**

**"We aren't getting in there unless you give the password and you know she'll only accept it from you" Jun spoke the words but the thought was Subaru's own.**

**"But I just can't say it." Subaru begged.**

**"You have to!" Jun chided.**

**Subaru bowed his head with a heavy sigh knowing Frau did indeed get a kick out of shaming him for her own pleasure. Ever since the nude picture in glasses he sent her "accidentally" went viral he knew exactly who was in charge.**

**"I'll do it." he finally said the words giving in.**

**As if by magic, Frau's face popped back on the security screen before them "Password?!" she once again demanded.**

**"Boys..." Subaru spoke in a somewhat muffled voice no one could hear.**

**"PASSWORD?!" Frau demanded harshly.**

**Finally giving in Subaru spoke up with a hint of shame in his voice "Boys love to make passes at boys who wear glasses!".**

**"Enter!" Frau spoke just before disappearing from the screen. The door latch unlocked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2**

* * *

><p><strong>As they climbed the stairs to the loft, Subaru Hidaka began to feel a sense of true uneasiness as he confided in Jun Daitoku his true feelings.<strong>

**"I'm scared" Subaru began only to be cut off by his surrogate little sister Jun.**

**"Of course you're scared! This is a big step you're taking today. You should be nervous. It's only natural." Jun may have been trying to boost his morale a bit but in her heart she knew today the answer would be yes. He'd be the next in thier crew to get engaged. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit to herself in glee knowing full well Subaru was getting the best part of this deal. When they met he was an anal-retentive, self-agrandizing megalomaniac, at times thinking himself perfect and a bit of a God. My, how much he had changed since then she thought. The adventures they'd shared...the friendship they all shared had in fact changed him, and all for the better; but nothing had changed him more than the woman he was planning to ask to marry him.**

**"Maybe, I shouldn't do this. Maybe, now isn't the right time. Maybe, I have too much on my plate to deal with this right now." Subaru began to confess as his self-confidence began to drain from his body.**

**"Don't you dare back down!" Jun began to chide her best friend in the World, "she loves you and you know it! She wants to spend her life with you!"**

**"She does?!" Subaru stopped in his tracks "but...but she tortures me...blackmails me...forces me to wear..."**

**Jun stopped him mid-sentence not quite wanting to know what she forces him to wear after the words torture and blackmail exitted his mouth.**

**"Ummmm...who are we talking about?" Jun asked in complete wonderment, knowing she definitely must be hearing something wrong.**

**"You just told me Frau wants to spend her life with me!" Subaru answered in complete confusion and a bit in fear of what waits for him in the room at the top of the stairs.**

**"NOOOO! NOT FRAU!" Jun began correcting the mistake that began to get well out of hand, "I meant...I thought you meant...wait! what did you mean by you weren't sure if you should do this?"**

**"Have to deal with Frau..." Subaru answered quizzicably "I'm nervous enough...and if what you say is true and she loves me..."**

**"Nooooo nooo noooooo!" Jun corrects the situation "I thought you were getting cold feet over the proposal. Frau doesn't love you, in fact...she kinda...loves me" Jun drifted off into a hushed whisper leaving poor Subaru speechless for a moment.**

**"Excuse me...?" Subaru asked half astonished over what he had just heard. If Frau likes Jun what's with all the pictures she blackmails him into taking... he thought when another perplexing thought entered his mind. "But...She kissed Kaito? She's a lesbian? "**

**Jun couldn't help but laugh at seeing Subaru tripping over himself trying to get a clue to a lifestyle she and Frau lived together.**

**"No, we're not lesbians" Jun continued "not that it would be bad if we were".**

**Subaru nodded quickly and nervously awaiting a clarifying answer to rid him of his confusion. He was booksmart but quite naive to the ways of the world.**

**"I didn't mean anything by it. If you were, it'd be great just knowing you found someone to make you happy" Subaru confessed.**

**"Bi." Jun said with a smile.**

**"I said I'm sorry, Jun!" Subaru begged panic-stricken at the thought of possibly hurting his oldest and dearest friend "please don't hate me!"**

**Jun started to laugh hysterically.**

**"I said bi...b-i...not b-y-e..." she corrected Subaru, "as in bi-sexual. We love people, not sexes. It doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman all that matters is our feelings. Although, I guess you could currently refer to us as lesbians since we're mutually exclusive to each other. We've been talking marriage ourselves. It's a possibility we're looking into".**

**"Do you make each other happy?" Subaru asked with a deep concern evident in his voice.**

**"More than you could ever imagine." Jun confirmed with a lilt of glee in her voice that couldn't help but bring a smile to Subaru's lips.**

**"I'm glad" Subaru told his little sister as he pulled her into a hug much unlike anything Jun had ever seen him give anyone...well except for his one true lady-love.**

**For Subaru this hug had its own little secret as he didn't want Jun to see the tears in his eyes. Tears of remembrance of the shy little girl who lacked so much self-confidence. The girl who helped him save the World. She finally found someone to make her come out of that shell. Someone to love her with all her heart...and it was Frau? A fact he still couldn't understand. He was happy though. Frau Koujiro was more than a bit eccentric with quite a playful little evil streak ,as far as it came to him, but around others she was a bit shy and introverted just as Jun used to be. He knew this was, in fact, to mask the sadness over her mother's death. He hadn't noticed before Jun mentioned how they felt about each other but Frau herself had recently began to change. Not toward him of course, but to others, she had in fact become more open, confident and even a bit more friendly. They were good for each other, he thought with a smile...no, they're perfect for each other.**

**"You wanna knock?" Subaru asked Jun hoping to hear the word yes because he was still a bit in fear of what Frau had in store for him. He had a favor to ask and was afraid of just what the payback would be.**

**"No need," Jun answered with a smile "I have my own key".**

**"Wait, so why did I have to give the password downstairs?" Subaru asked quite confused.**

**"Well, I gotta put a smile on my baby's face don't I?" Jun answered with a smile and a wink as she inserted her key in the lock, turning it and opening the door.**

**Subaru swallowed hard in fear. Frau is definitely rubbing off on her he thought, for the first time afraid of the endless possibilities of the tortures the two young women could in fact unleash on the world, or even worse, on him.**

**"C'mon in" Jun called walking through the door "we won't bite".**

**"Hehe!" a familiar evil chuckle echo'd through the room just beyond the doorway.**

**"Well, at least I promise I won't." Jun teased her big brother before reaching out and yanking him into the room by the hand.**

**"So this is what fear really feels like" Subaru couldn't help but think to himself as the door closed behind him "I'm gonna die aren't I?.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hi, sweetie" Jun chimed in a musical almost longing way to her lady Frau Koujiro.<strong>

**Somewhat confused Frau was speechless, something rare for her amongst friends. "Does he know?" was all she could think, a bit confused since it was in fact her dearest Jun who had wanted to keep thier relationship a secret all this time. The confusion disappeared as Jun cuddled up close and softly, yet lovingly, kissing her with those ever so soft lips Frau knew so well. She wasn't about to question the change; but welcomed it openly wrapping her arms around her love kissing her back with every bit of love in her heart. As they broke the kiss, they couldn't help but notice there were in fact three smiles lighting up the room.**

**"Hehe" was all Frau could say blushing a deep shade of red at the look on Subaru Hidaka's face. A few heartbeats later she looked at her lady and asked the simplest of questions. Others may not have understood it but Jun knew her Frau quite well indeed.**

**"verified?"**

**"Yes, baby. I told him on the way up here. I reached a decision too..."**

**Frau looked on confused a bit. Hoping for good news but unsure by the change in Jun what was yet to come.**

**"I wanna tell the World, Kona..." Jun smiled with tears in her eyes "I want the World to know how much I love you".**

**Frau smiled taking her lady by the hand walking her to thier computers. Taking her mouse in hand beginning to type at a rapid pace, bringing up a confirmation window with only a simple generic query "Are you sure?" it read with yes or no buttons. Frau sat Jun at the computer standing behind her rubbing her shoulders. Leaning forward Frau softly whispered "Solution found?".**

**There was no question for Jun. She moved the cursor, hovering above the yes button and clicked her mouse with a smile.**

**All at once, both thier computers lit up like christmas trees as window upon window popped up. Social network pages, job sites, personal webpages...anything and everything with either of thier two names on it. Jun began to cry happily as she noticed the changes one by one...relationship status changed to "in a relationship" from "single", Jun's address changed from her family home to Frau's loft and the one that made her stand, turn around and kiss Frau like she had never kissed anyone before "#FrauKoujiroandJunnaDaitokuaredestinedtobetogetherforever".**

**"I love you Kona Furugoori." Jun beamed proudly while confessing.**

**"Infinite loop!" Frau confessed back, Jun knowing exactly what she meant. An Infinite loop has no end. It can go on for eternity.**

**Subaru Hidaka began to realize, all his friends were growing up around him and he never noticed. His fear over the question on his mind was gone. "Today is going to be the day" he thought to himself happily, knowing that soon he'd most likely...no...he'd surely be feeling the same happiness all his friends were feeling. There was no longer any doubt in his mind.**

**Looking over from thier tight embrace, the two finally began to realize that Subaru Hidaka was still in the room and as happy as they both were.**

**"C'mon Kona, it's about time we got Subaru ready for his big night" Jun giggled. "Why don't you take him in the bedroom and help him find something for them to wear. I just wanna sit here a bit more." Jun almost whispered as she bathed in the love of the computer screen before her. She had only one change to make...creating one more hashtag... #JunnaDaitokuwillsomedaybecomeMrsFrauKoujiro.**

**"Someday" Jun thought to herself longingly noticing that Frau had already dragged Subaru into the bedroom and most likely right into thier 'cosplay cupboard' as she liked to call it.**

**She sat back, closed her eyes and listened for any hint that the costume party was going well.**

**"No, that's not quite it" he commented. The Tuxedo is a little small and the sailor costume will be a little tight on her".**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SAILOR COSTUME IS FOR ME!" Jun heard Subaru yell from the bedroom. Any hint of somberness she still had was gone as she cracked into a belly laugh unlike any she had ever had. She wasn't going into the room. She was going to sit back and enjoy this she decided. She knew Frau was trying to get Subaru to unwind a bit. It seemed to be working.**

**"Now, this costume is nice!" Jun heard Subara admit before hearing a zipppppp-ripppppppp. "She didn't!" thought Jun to herself trying to hold back the embarassment. She was glad no one could see the shade of beet red suddenly painting every bit of the skin on her body.**

**"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!? VELCRO?! EASY ACCESS!? THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER ASK HER TO WEAR THAT!" Subaru blew his top.**

**Jun waited for the next shoe to drop while trying to keep her composure.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FOR ME?! PICTURES?! WHAT PICTURES?! WAIT...YOU TOLD ME YOU DESTROYED THOSE!? PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU NEVER SHOWED THEM TO JUN!" Subaru begged Frau as Jun couldn't take his suffering anymore.**

**"Kona, Baby, I know it's fun but you have to show poor Subaru the real costume before he takes a stroke" Jun pleaded of her significant other.**

**"Awww! Affirmative..." Frau answered with more than a hint of disappointment.**

**Jun joined her two favorite people in the bedroom, standing in the doorway giggling at the flushed redness in poor Subaru's face.**

**"We kinda couldn't find a costume befitting the current situation," Jun confessed to Subaru "so we decided to make one especially for this day".**

**Subaru was not quite sure of what costume Jun could be talking about but was prepared for another joke costume.**

**"You already have your costume for the weekend Subaru. We figured it would make sense if her costume went with yours" as Frau handed him a large costume box to open.**

**With a bit of fear running through his veins, he carefully opened the box expecting some kind of trap to pop out. What he got instead was totally unexpected. A huge smile lit up his face. A tear ran down his cheek.**

**"I love you guys." was all he could say.**

**Both Jun and Frau were in shock. Subaru was one to mostly hold his feelings inside, yet today they saw another side of him; a side they liked a lot.**

**"We love you too big bro" Jun proudly whispered choked up a bit.**

**"Affirmative. Positive value" Frau smiled with a lone tear in her eye as she walked up to Subaru and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Merge! multiply!" she whispered in his ear as he began to blush realizing it wasn't just Jun who understood exactly what Frau was saying.**

**A car horn broke the silence.**

**"That's gotta be her!" Subaru nervously exclaimed "OMG! We're running late!".**

**"Calm down!" Jun hugged Subaru tight "I swear you're gonna take a nervous breakdown!"**

**"She's not going anywhere without you. Just relax and do what you planned on doing".**

**"Will you guys come down and say hi? I think she'd be happy if you two gave her the news personally".**

**"You're just hoping hearing about our relationship will get her hyped to get to the next level too" Jun teased.**

**"Lvl 2...remember...no cheat code" Frau warned as all three of them broke into laughter.**

**"C'mon let's go say hi" Jun pretty much ordered as she took both her brother's hand and that of her love and dragged them down the stairs at record speed.**

**Bursting out the door they saw the new convertible standing in front of them. Big, beautiful and red as any convertible should be. Sitting behind the wheel there she was, the woman Subaru hoped to spend his life with.**

**"Ooooooh it's a beauty," praised Jun. "It seems we both have one" Jun smiled putting her arms around Frau giving her a soft peck on the lips.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 4  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"When did THAT happen?!" the cute brunette asked aloud with a smile and a bit of a chuckle; though the beautiful smile wasn't the first thing that Subaru Hidaka noticed about the love of his life. It was Nae Tennouji's gorgeous blue eyes that dragged him in immediately on the day they met.<strong>

**Here it was just four years later and those eyes had the same effect on poor poor Subaru. They were like water to the man dying of thirst in the far reaches of the desert; or on the other side of the same coin like air and breath to the drowning man. Nae Tennouji was his lifeline to the world he lived in and he knew it. She first got up the nerve to ask him out on the very day they saved the world. As they embraced in a celebratory hug that day both had quickly realized that neither wanted to let go.**

**"They're a couple, hon!" Subaru beamed proudly to his lady knowing she'd be as happy as he was that day for his friends...no...his family.**

**They were more family to him than his own father ever was. The first time his father ever showed pride in him was the day he helped save the World. If it took something that big to get his father's approval he was done trying. He moved out that same day into an apartment near the JAXA base where Nae Tennouji was stationed. They'd make it a habit to see each other every single day. Even if it was only a videophone call, they'd at least know each other was there and not alone. Unlike Subaru's father, Nae's was an overprotective doting parent. A little too overprotective at the time. It was the very reason she joined JAXA. To get away from the smothering and trying to prove herself to her dad. It was one of the first connections the two realized they shared. They both lived to please thier parents, now was different though, they only lived to please themselves...and each other these days.**

**"And?" Nae Tennouji asked her man with a bit of a chuckle.**

**"You knew?" he was confused as all hell "How long have you known?"**

**It wasn't a question only he wondered about the answer to as both Jun and Frau shared that very same confused look on thier faces.**

**"Geez, Subaru. Give me some credit here. My job is studying people, knowing what they're gonna do before they even do it. I work for the military." she said with a smile.**

**"Sorry, darling for ever doubting you!" Subaru exclaimed with bowed head and body.**

**Jun and Frau couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding before them, watching the confidence disappear from Nae Tennouji's face only to be replaced by a deep red blush of embarassment of Subaru's sudden apology. Subaru wasn't a man to apologize without an argument first as they all knew. This was new for Subaru and for Nae Tennouji it was sweeter than a huge box of chocolates.**

**"It's okay, honey. I was just teasing." Nae confided while pulling him into a hug, the blush still sweeping across her face.**

**Was it actually embarassment, Jun thought happily or was there more to it than that. She knew. Just as the military had given Nae the ability to read people, living many years as an outsider watching people from a distance had given her the same gift. "Yup, 100%." Jun couldn't help but say aloud.**

**"HUH?!" a confused Nae responded to the comment.**

**"Inside joke" Jun giggled pulling her Frau snuggly to her side.**

**"We'd better get going, We have quite a lot of packing to do" Nae informed knowing all too well that now was a very important time for Jun and Frau to be alone together. She knew the feeling. She was the first to admit her love to Subaru. It would take forever for him to say the words but he always showed her thier meaning every day. When he finally said them they locked themselves in and didn't leave his apartment for three days. Luckily, she was on leave although she was sure she would've risked the court martial to stay by his side.**

**"So can we expect you for the convention?" Nae asked the new couple "It's Mayuri and Ruka's first convention as a couple. I've wanted you to meet them for the longest time. You'll love them! Actually, I think you'll love all my family. My dad can be a bit scary at times but Moeka more than makes up for it trying to tone him down keeping him in check. She's the best Stepmom a girl could ever have".**

**"We wouldn't miss it for the World" Jun confirmed. "We'll fly up Friday morning on Kona's jet. I can actually fly it now" she admitted beaming with pride.**

**"Wait? You can fly a jet?!" Subaru couldn't quite believe he was hearing the words he himself had in fact just repeated.**

**"I told you before, Subaru. We've all grown quite a lot in these few years" Jun announced more as praise to her friends than as the boasting that would be expected of the claim.**

**"Some of us more than others" Subaru hugged his little sister and her loving Frau. Of course, Frau being Frau couldn't help but squeeze his behind in the middle of the hug playfully.**

**"Hey, that's mine. Don't damage the merchandise!" Nae exclaimed with a loud laugh.**

**"Yup, 100%" Jun whispered in Subaru's ear, him finally getting the message before hopping into Nae Tennouji's car and riding off into the distance. He couldn't help but look back with both a smile and a tear in his eye.**

**"What's in the box, honey?" Nae asked of her man.**

**"Something special" he admitted "Jun and Frau made you a costume for the convention".**

**"Oooooooh! Open it up and let me see!" Nae felt like a kid catching Santa under the Christmas tree, gifts in hand.**

**"Not yet, baby. Once we get to my apartment I have something to show you, then you can open it. Trust me, you won't be disappointed" Subaru announced with a quick peck on the cheek and a smile bigger than any she'd ever seen on his face.**

**"Yup, they broke him" was all she could think, believing this day must've just been more than her poor poor Subaru could handle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Arriving at the apartment Subaru Hidaka and Nae Tennouji had come to share on a part-time basis over the years together; Subaru Hidaka began to think of the best way to confess the secret he's kept to himself over the years. He'd never felt the need to confess it due to it being just another part of his past. It was part of his youth that he had in fact thought he'd outgrown; lately he began realizing that it was, in fact, the one thing currently missing in his life. It was the very thing that brought Nae and him together in the first place; although she never actually knew the truth. Now, here he was almost four years later, finally about to divulge his "dark sordid past". He hoped that she wouldn't feel lied to due to he not letting her in on the secret throughout all thier years together. He wanted no secrets between them if they were to take the next step in life. It was make or break time here and now he decided.<strong>

**"Nae, honey...would you wait here on the couch for me...and please please keep your eyes closed until I tell you to look" he asked almost begging.**

**"Of course" she answered with a smile putting her feet up and covering her eyes in anticipation.**

**Subaru walked into the bedroom. It was now or never he thought. Time to man up. She has to know it all! He'd decided as he bent down removing loose floorboards that hadn't been disturbed since the day he moved in.**

**He hid it in a box under those same floorboards. It was still there, sealed against the environment in sturdy plastic wrappings, inside a waterproof leather bad, inside a fireproof safety box. He removed it from all it's wrappings. It was still intact. It was as clean as the day he put it in storage. Now was the time. He began to change into the costume that used to be a major part of his life. It was time to take that part of his life back. He needed to once again be whole before taking the next step.**

**It fit like a glove; almost exactly as it fit four years ago. He gave himself a quick look over to make sure everything was in the right place, then finally he donned the mask that made him a legend to many in Japan during his youth.**

**"Here we go." he thought to himself as he stepped into the doorway, lining himself up in a perfect line of view with his lovely Nae. He wanted to make sure to see her beautiful face and all the expressions, both good and bad, when she opened those lovely eyes.**

**"You can open your eyes now, baby" Subaru announced shakily, fingers crossed, on the great reveal.**

**Her eyes opened and time stopped for a moment for both young lovers.**

**"Oh my God..." Nae stood transfixed a moment.**

**Wondering what was coming next, Subaru Hidaka took in a deep breath.**

**"That is the BEST cosplay costume I've ever seen! Baby, you look just like him! Did you make it yourself? For me?!" Nae chirped excitedly like a giddy schoolgirl.**

**Subaru had to stop her before this whole thing derailed on him. She had to know.**

**"Nae, no, you don't understand" he stopped her; walking over to the stereo he'd pull a cd out of the budge of his costume, put it in the player and press play. The all too familiar music began to play as he struck his pose, spun around and began the routine he'd not used in almost four years but still miraculously knew by heart.**

**"ALCYONE!" he'd start.**

**"ELECTRA!"**

**"MAIA!"**

**"TAYGETA!"**

**"CELAENO!"**

**"ASTEROPE!"**

**"MEROPE!"**

**Nae stood happily transfixed as she watched it all unfold around her.**

**"BY THE BLESSING OF THE SEVEN GODDESSES, I NOW MAKE MY ADVENT OF FOUR HUNDRED LIGHT YEARS!"**

**"Here goes" thought Subaru. This is what always brought him the cheers and adulation of his peers. He hoped it would have the same effect on the woman he loved.**

**"I AM...MR. PLEIADES!" he shouted striking his pose as his lover actually shrieked in happiness.**

**"So I take it you understand, hon?" he asked matter-of-factly, his only answer being an exciting rapid nod falling somewhere between a bobble-head doll and a metalhead at a thrash concert.**

**He couldn't help but smile as she ran to him, diving on him, kissing him again and again and again like a groupie tackling a rock legend.**

**"Why didn't you ever tell me!" she asked her man.**

**"After we saved the World, I felt I needed to grow up a bit. He was created so I could play with toy robots without my father's disapproval being a factor. Once I realized I had to take my life into my own hands and away from his I decided there was no more need for him. It was time for him to retire.**

**"I kind of understand" Nae confessed. It's why I joined the military.**

**"Are you surprised?" Subaru asked.**

**"IMMENSELY!" Nae snickered.**

**"Well you still have one more surprise coming" Subaru informed his lady reaching down picking up the costume box Jun and Frau gave him for Nae.**

**She opened the box a little confused at what she was looking at. It contained a perfect female version of Subaru's Mr. Pleiades costume, with one exception she hadn't quite noticed yet.**

**"What is this, baby?" she asked not sure ofthe answer. Did he want her to take over the role?**

**"Ms. Pleiades?" She asked.**

**"Look at the hand, darling" he said while flashing her that trademark smile.**

**"Wait?! Is that...a ring"**

**Dropping to one knee, Subaru confessed.**

**"Alcyone, Electra, Maia, Taygeta, Celaeno, Asterope, Merope; none of them hold a candle to you Nae Tennouji. Will you be my only goddess from this day forth? Will you be my MRS. PLEIADES?" he exclaimed emphasizing the last two words.**

**"Is this Mr. Pleiades or Subaru Hidaka asking?" Nae didn't think she needed clarification but thought better to be safe than sorry.**

**"Both of us." Subaru confirmed exactly as she suspected.**

**"Then of course the answer is yes" with a bright beaming smile, grabbing her man pulling him up to her into a deep loving kiss then letting go, walking over to the phone dialing what seemed a long distance number.**

**"Nae?" Subaru inquired confused over why Nae walked away from him.**

**"One sec, honey" you confirmed holding a finger up to let him know she'll be quick.**

**"Moeka! Hi, it's Nae! We're gonna be running a bit late but don't worry we'll be there soon. Just a few hours behind schedule. No it's nothing bad, we'll fill you in once we get there. Please, do me a favor and make sure Daddy is in a really good mood. See if you can get him to prepare one of his cookouts, those usually make him very happy. We'll see you soon" Nae smiled as she hung up the phone.**

**Turning to her man he couldn't help but notice her devilish grin.**

**"I got us about four hours" she snickered grabbing him by the hand, dragging him into the bedroom, "let the celebration begin! No, don't take the mask off yet! "**

**"Your wish is my command" Subaru whispered.**

**"Of course it is...because I am...MRS. PLEIADES!" Nae yelled out happily knowing all too well the excitement was just about to begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>The story continues in Steins;Gate - Birth of a Part-time Warrior, coming soon to in the Steins;Gate area of the animemanga section.**


End file.
